


Blood Moon

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, Gothic, Heavy Angst, Rough Oral Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: The beast within burns. Day. And Night. As the blood moon rises... So does the blood lust.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 25





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I was depressed as fuck when I wrote this shit. Can you tell ? Inspired by Sea Of Trees by Annisokay.

. The moon is rising. Piercing trough the veil of the night. As red as blood. Nagisa feels it. The disease. The curse. That is coursing through her veins. The poison. That is burning her from the inside. Torturing her endlessly. She adjusts her red hood. Slowly advances in the dark forest. All the trees are dead. Black as cinders. Their red leaves have all fallen to the ground. The floor of the forest is now a river of crimson foliage. She breathes slowly. She didn't asked for this. This never-ending nightmare that is her life. She can not know any rest. Can not sleep. Can not live. The evil is in her flesh. In her blood. Driving her insane. She is a monster. She hates herself. Hates her urges. Hate what she does. She doesn't want to do these things. She doesn't wishes to hurt anyone. But she can't control... It. She can't tame the beast. Hurt others. Hating herself. Hurt others. Hating herself. This twisted cycle never ends. The wind of the forest is cold. Just the way she likes it. Black turtleneck-sweater. Black leather shoes. Black leather pants. And a red hooded-cape. Her long azure hair tied in a ponytail. A few bangs are falling in front of her crystalline eyes. That are on high-alert. As they always are. She is only one meter and fifty-nine centimeters tall. She hasn't grown at all since she got... Infected. When she was twenty-one. A century or two ago. She carries a basket made of ebony wood. That contains a bottle of “wine” as well as some “delicatessen” treats. And some goat cheese. As well as a black and red table napkin. All coming from a farm she just... visited. Just like the clothes. Farm whose walls are now painted red with the entrails of the former owners. She hears a noise. Like someone stepping on some twigs. Is somebody following her ? And then she feels it. The cold of the steel. The metal of a gun. Being pressed against the back of her head.  
\- Karma : Don't you fucking move...  
Damn... Like... Damn. That guy has a really handsome voice. Like really handsome. The right mixture of anger and pain. If he is looking as good as he is sounding...  
\- Karma : I've got four barrels loaded with silver bullets pressed right against your skull. Don't you get any fucking ideas. You fucking filfth. What do you've got in there ?  
\- Nagisa : Just some picnic. That's all.  
Silence follows her words. Her voice probably surprises him a lot. She has such a delicate tone. She sounds so vulnerable. So innocent. She is definitely the former. And clearly not the latter. Not anymore. The things she has seen... The things she has done... He comes back to his senses.  
\- Karma : Drop that. On your knees. Now.  
She obeys. She is tired of fighting. Tired of this... Is this really a life ? It feels more like surviving than living. He probably wasn't expecting for her to be obeying him. Was thinking that she was going to try to transform and kill him. But the truth is... After all she has been trough... She is tired of all of this. He must be very surprised by her reaction. But he manages to snap out of it.  
\- Karma : Do you know what I am ?  
\- Nagisa : You're a wolf hunter. Aren't you ?  
\- Karma : That's right. I hunt down fucking filth like you and your kind for money.  
\- Nagisa : Does it pay well ?  
\- Karma : Very funny.  
Silence once again. Nothing but the eerie sound of the wind. If he is waiting for her to attack him in order to feel good about himself... He can wait for a while.  
\- Karma : You know I'm going to kill you... right ? And bring your body to the mayor of the next village that will hang it in the square of the town for everyone to see ?  
\- Nagisa : That's barbaric.  
\- Karma : What was that ?  
\- Nagisa : But... I don't care anymore. I'm done living with this pain. I won't try to run. I have only kept on living because I hoped... To be able to find a cure. To be freed from this... But I didn't found it. I asked people for help... It didn't ended well. I'm just so tired. You will never understand. But this... is torture. Every night. And every day. I suffer. I kept on enduring it hoping that one day... It would be over. That it would stop burning. Would stop hurting. All the time. Kill me. Please. I tried looking for another way out... I didn't find it. I beg you... End this. Please.  
Silence follows her words once again. For much longer this time. She decides to break it.  
\- Nagisa : Can I... Can I at least get to see your face... before I die ?  
He laughs. Of a sadistic, cruel laughter. She is as surprised as she is distressed.  
\- Karma : And to think I almost believed you...  
She hears the click of the pin of the gun being locked. Cries out.  
\- Nagisa : Can I at least have one last wish ? Please ! Ouch !  
He grabs her by her collar and turns her around. Her hood falls back. Revealing her cute and scared little face. His gun is now pressed against her throat. She looks up. And meets the molten gold of his beautiful eyes. That are beyond surprised. A few bangs as red as blood are falling in front of them. He is tall. One meter and eighty-five centimeters at least. And really good looking. Wearing nothing but leather. Probably made from wolves pelts. Unbeknownst to her, she is blushing.  
\- Nagisa : Damn it... You really are handsome...  
She can see that he is conflicted. Attracted to her and repulsed by her. Thinking that there is a chance she might be telling the truth and a chance that she is trying to trick him.  
\- Karma : What was that, you scum ?  
\- Nagisa : Well... I just would like to have a last request... That's all.  
His face contorts itself into a nasty spiteful grin.  
\- Karma : You think that you deserve that kind of honor ? You filthy beast.  
\- Nagisa : Why do you keep treating me like I choose this life ? Do you think that I wanted this? That anyone would ? I didn't. I didn't had a say in it. And now, the whole world hates me. And I hate myself. And no one can help me... No one can cure me...  
She bows her head down in shame.  
\- Nagisa : All I did... I did it hoping that one day it would stop... That I would be free... But... this is all I'll ever know... I can't even remember the times were I used to be happy... I can't... Ouch !  
He throws her to the ground. Face swallowed by the fallen leaves. She can feel the bitter taste of her own blood in her mouth. He presses his finely crafted gun against her head. Grabs her throat with his left hand. Pinning her to the ground. Starts chocking her.  
\- Karma : You think that you can fucking deceive me ? You fucking bitch... I saw that shit you did.  
\- Nagisa : I... I... I didn't want to do it... It's controlling me... I didn't want to... I don't want to do this... I don't want to be this... Please... Help me... Please... Make this stops... Please...  
She breaks down. Weeps. Cries her hearts out. Screams in agony. All the pain she has kept inside for so long. Boiling inside of her. Never letting any out it go. Now.... she unleashes it. Howls in despair. Thousands of tears streaking her cheeks like knives. Pain. Fear. Hate. Self-hatred. All of it. Now out in the open. For that stranger and the crows of the forest to hear. He keeps chocking her. He seems to have made his up his mind. Has chosen not to believe her. Her voice breaks. The colors and the lights in front of her are beginning to fade. She is dying.  
\- Karma : I'm not even going to waste my fucking bullets on you... You're a very good actress... I'll give you that... Best one yet in fact... But I've had enough. I've lost too much to fucking scum like you. Any last words, you filth ?  
\- Nagisa : Nagi... Nagisa... My... My name... is Nagisa...  
He suddenly stops. She lets out a obscene noise as air find it's way back into her lungs.  
\- Karma : What ?  
\- Nagisa : My name... is... Nagisa... That's... That's my name... That's what my parents called me...  
He looks at her. Seeming very confused. She tries to catch her breath. Looks at him in the eyes.  
\- Nagisa : I don't know... why I'm trying this... again... Why I keep doing this to myself... But... I... don't supposed... You've heard... of a cure... for this... Haven't you ?  
\- Karma : A cure ?  
\- Nagisa : Yes...  
\- Karma : There is only one cure for... people like you.  
\- Nagisa : I... I... see...  
She closes her eyes. Lays her face against the crimson leaves. Resigning herself to her fate.  
\- Nagisa : Please... Make this quick... There is no point in hurting me... My life is nothing but pain.  
And here it comes. Silence once again. And this time, he is the one to break it.  
\- Karma : What was it ?  
\- Nagisa : What ?  
\- Karma : Your last wish. What was it exactly ?  
\- Nagisa : I just wanted... I just wanted... To kiss you...  
\- Karma : You just wanted to... to kiss me ?  
\- Nagisa : Well... You really are handsome... I just wanted you... To make me feel loved... For once... Even if it's just... For a second or two...  
\- Karma : And you expect me to believe that ?  
\- Nagisa : Well... To tell you the truth... That's just a small part of what I really wanted... But... I thought... That asking you for that... Would be too much... To ask of you...  
\- Karma : Asking me for what... wolf ?  
\- Nagisa : Fuck me. Fuck me like it's the last time I'm ever gonna get fucked. Fuck me until I pass out. Then, you can kill me in my sleep. At least, my final moments on this earth would have been beautiful. Please. Can you do this for me ? Can you fuck me until I lose consciousness ? Ouch !  
He grabs her by her throat again. But this time in order to pull her face up to his. Gun still pressed against her head. He looks straight into the frozen ice of her eyes.  
\- Karma : So... That's what you... beast... have bring yourself down to... Trying to seduce me...  
\- Nagisa : My name is Nagisa... And I'm not more of a beast than you are...  
\- Karma : What was that ?  
\- Nagisa : Which of us do you think is the prey... And which do you think is the predator here ?  
Another nasty grin distorts his face. It seems she is speaking his language.  
\- Karma : Well... If that's how you want to play...  
He undoes his fly. Her eyes start to shine with malice. And hunger. She instinctively lick her lips.  
\- Karma : Show me how much you fucking mean it.  
Fuck. Is he big. Eight hard fucking inches. That are forcefully being driven in and out of her mouth. Digging deeper into her throat which each merciless pounding. She gags. Gurgles. Bubbles of precum popping on her lips. It's raw. Wild. Unapologetic. She loves it. He is having the time of his life. And so is she. She moans around his cock. He manages to shove it all the way down her throat. Fuck. She feels like her throat is on fucking fire. It is torturous. And delicious. A delightful pain. That makes her forget about the misery of her existence. She doesn't think anymore. And neither does he. All she is now is sensations. All she does is feel. And does she fucking feels. She is crying. Tears of both happiness and pain. He pulls out. She tries to catch her breath.  
\- Karma : Fuck... Having a great time ?  
She can feel the irony in his tone. But she answers him with complete sincerity.  
\- Nagisa : Yeah... You're amazing... Fuck...  
She starts to lick his balls. He pulls her by her hair and forces her to stare at him.  
\- Karma : Are you telling me you're enjoying this shit ?  
\- Nagisa : Yeah... How couldn't I...  
\- Karma : No one... can enjoy something like this... you fucking liar...  
She giggles. Looks at him with a bright smile on her face.  
\- Nagisa : You are enjoying it, aren't you ? So why, wouldn't I ?  
He doesn't seem to know what to answer to that. One hand gripping her ponytail. The other gripping the trigger of his gun. That is resting on the floor of the forest. He seems confused. Hesitating.  
\- Nagisa : Don't you want me to finish it ?  
They both breathe so loudly. Fuck. In another world... In another time... What they could have been... He suddenly pulls his gun back to her head. But it's too late. Before he has the time to shoot, she rips the skin off his face with the fangs that she grew in his small moment of doubt. Such a shame. He had such a beautiful face. And a beautiful voice. And was great in the sack. Such a pity. The transformation continues as she eats him alive. Shredding him to pieces. Until she ends up fully transformed in a wolf that is as black as night. With large glowing eyes that are as red as the moon. She keeps on feasting until she is replete. Stares at her meal. She changed her mind. She will keep looking for it. Keep looking for her cure. One day, she will be free. She promises herself that. She will make it worth it. All that pain, all that suffering. She will make sure that all of it was worth it. She turns backs into her human form. Ends up all naked in the middle of the pile of gore. Her clothes were torn off. Again. And so were his. But as always, her cape detached itself whens she transformed and is hence intact. Her parents gave it to her. They must be nothing but a bunch of rotting corpses by now. She will find some new clothes. No doubt. She puts her red cloak back on. Grabs her picnic-basket. Turns to the pile of bloody bones and severed flesh that is resting in the sea of crimson leaves. He was violated beyond recognition. Only his gun that is lost among his wrecked intestines serves as a reminder of who he was. She answers her own question. Without pride or shame. Just resignation to the implacable truth of her wretched existence.  
\- Nagisa : I am the predator.  
She adjusts her hood. Before disappearing into the blood of the cursed night.


End file.
